


Mommy’s mistakes

by Spaceneiler, VomitCenter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Content approved by SCAR, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Eyes, F/M, Guro, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lolicon, Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Soft Guro, forced entry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sin Corps





	Mommy’s mistakes

Xenia flopped down onto a teal coloured bean bag cushion, She was dressed in a small set of overalls with a peach shirt underneath. She moved her hand to rub her eyes, instantly regretting her action.

Her still recovering eye was completely exposed, her thick eyepatch meant to protect the wound missing. She tried to stand up and look for the covering, but her legs went numb from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.

"Ah, finally awake." A certain creep spoke with his monotone voice.

The girl's ear twitched as she turned to face the source of the monotone audio, “I’ve been awake for a while...Maybe you need your eyes checked.” Truth is she was completely knocked out, but her mommy always told her to never show weakness towards others, especially ones that seem threatening.

An audible crack echoed through the room as he tilted his head to the side. "Hm, awfully rude considering we've never met. Do you dislike me already?"

“I do tend to dislike those who watch me like an assassin.” She folded her arms.

The man chuckled with his expression unchanged. He stood up and slowly walked towards the girl, his body moving like a mannequin. "Say, do you feel alright?"

The girl's remaining eye was a beautiful shade of hazel. She looked at the man upside down, a drop of sweat forming on his delicate forehead, “Why do you ask?”

"Most people would feel a bit out of it after experiencing head trauma." He explained as he slowly raised his metallic hand, revealing his sharp knife like fingers. The man slowly reached for Xenia's head. Xenia gently gasped as she slid herself down on the beanbag chair trying to avoid his fingers, “I-it’s just an eye I only need one of those anyway...”

"Just an eye? I see. The living never appreciates themselves enough..." He spoke while petting Xenia's head like one would with a puppy. "Your eyes are precious, your entire body is beautiful, you shouldn't let someone ruin such a wonderful body like yours..."

“S-She didn’t ruin it, my body’s fine...There’s..” She felt his fingers caressing her head causing a chill to run through her body “There must have been a reason my mum didn’t strap me in...”

The man caressed Xenia's chin and tilted her head up, staring directly into the little girl's eye. "You don't have to make silly excuses for that woman, you just need to listen and nod. Understood?" His eyes turned from a grey to a bright glowing red, making the girl shiver.

“I...I don’t- I’m not making any excuses for her...S..She didn’t know that mean policemen would try to pull her over...” Her confidence she had once shown was starting to go down the drain.

The being known as Weasel Bee hugged the girls to his chest, his cold, empty, metal chest that provided little to no comfort. Instead making the girl feel more trapped by this foreign man...Or whatever this being is.

“Get off!” Xenia attempted to move her legs in between herself and the being’s stomach to perhaps push him away, But to no avail.

Weasel bee pushed the girl down and climbed on top of the young one, his hold tight and unwavering. Xenia struggled against his hold in a way that would end up doing more damage to her than him but she had to try.

_ Click _

Weasel's mouth opened up, separating his jaw from his upper face. A grey, gooey, tongue-like appendage popped out and neared the recently harmed eye socket.

“Huh!?” She was helpless to fight back without hurting herself, But she was still going to try moving her face away from the tongue.

The goopy tentacle slowly inserted itself into the still recovering hole, making the girl cringe and hiss in pain. Xenia started to scream when the stinging pain hit her tears forming in her other eye before she freed her left hand using it to deliver a horrific left hook. Weasel Bee's head turned to the side, his tongue breaking off and melting onto the empty socket. A grey goop completely covering the ripe hole.

“What the hell are you doing!” Xenia was pissed now, the pain she was in had started to affect her entire body. The goop flowed further and further into her skull, encasing her brain. “W-What have you done to me...” Her voice had gone shallow as if her energy had left from the pain alone, her hand lay resting on her temple as a natural response.

"Shh...You're gonna be fine..." Weasel Bee's hand once again reached to her face, massaging the socket with his spiky thumb. "I'm not gonna hurt you like she did."

“Losing my eye hurts, but this pain is hurting even more...” She complained.

Weasel Bee once again chuckled, his voice sounding more humanoid than before. With no warning or hesitation, he inserted his thumb into the empty hole on her face.

The girl whimpered once more as she tried to push him away “W...Why are you doing this…!”

"Why? Hmm, fair question..." Weasel acknowledged as his finger slowly began thrusting in and out. "Do you think the answer will make this any better?"

“It...it'll at Least clue me in to when it might be over...” the finger prodding around in her eye was just the straw that broke the camel's back. She slowly started crying from her other eye.

At that Weasel's weak smile finally faltered, almost like he's disappointed with her answer. "When it'll be over, huh? Young one, you really should care more about yourself." He took out his thumb and instead inserted his middle and index finger. His claws almost reaching the young girl's brain. 

"Do you truly wish for your life to end so soon?"

The girl gasped as the sheer agonizing pain hit her like a ton of bricks, The pain the fingers caused her was insurmountable.

"Tell me clearly now...Do you wish to live? Or do you wish it to end?" Weasel asked as he inserted a third finger, his entire hand almost inside the strained hole. Inside the poor girl's skull.

Xenia’s heart thumped inside of her head, She was going to pass out, “I...” She could barely muster more than a syllable. The artificial man left no mercy and inserted his two leftover fingers, the entire hand inside. His palm was dangerously close to her brain. 

"Answer." He demanded with a low voice.

“I, I want to live...But...I can’t bear this...” Her quivering hands grabbed onto the metallic arm, It was a miracle she was still conscious.

Weasel's smile returned. He popped his entire hand out at once, a great pain reverberating through Xenia's socket. At Least the straining itch finally ended. Xenia gave up, Her body could no longer handle this relentless abuse, She went limp she wasn’t unconscious  _ Yet _ unfortunately

Weasel Bee gave Xenia's exhausted and pounding head a small pat. "I'm so proud of you, finally knowing the value such a beautiful youth like yourself has. You should always remember this moment to know that you should always take care of yourself." The man's face moved close to Xenia's. "Because if you don't, I will make you remember."

Xenia looked up toward the male who she once thought as some harmless annoyance, “You're a monster...”

"Non, non! Not a monster. An artificial intelligence." He said with a smug grin.

_ ‘More like pompous intelligence.’  _ Xenia thought to herself. She began to look desperately for her eye patch.

"Ah, looking to hide your scarring?" He finally left Xenia's side and walked towards the door, unlocking it with his claw. "Right this way, m'lady."

“M-My wound needs constant covering the doctor said...” She turned to look At the door before scowling at him “You think I’m coming with you?”

"Do you suppose you can navigate this place yourself?" Weasel asked with a sarcastic tone. "If so, you're free to wander the halls." He stepped aside and let Xenia look out the door. Outside was a vast hallway with three separate paths, none of them leading to a nearby exit.

“You’re kidding me....” She sighed looking out into the horror movie hall. “Fine... I’ll go with you”

Weasel reached out to Xenia, indicating that he wanted her to hold his claw. “No.” She stood next to him, “Let’s just go.” She looked up at him.

A small frown grew on his face, but he understands the standoffish attitude. Weasel simply grabbed her hand by force and began dragging her through the halls like a sack. Xenia sighed holding onto one of the man's fingers as she walked with him.

The robot turned to the left hallway, slowly walking down their illuminated path. One thing the girl happened to notice was the fact that there were next to no windows in this place. The few that were there were high up top on the walls and rather small, not even her foot could fit in through that tight space. There goes the idea of running off and jumping through one…

“Hmm....” She inspected the window as they walked past before deciding it wasn’t worth it.

The pair continued walking down the path, the old light bulbs on the ceiling flickering and some even broken. Xenia didn’t want to but couldn't stop herself from grabbing Weasel’s hand tighter every time they walked through the dark.

Weasel’s steps stopped and they both stood in front of a rusty Iron door with a small peep hole on top, similar to that of an isolation cell. “Go on in, Xenia.” Weasel Bee demanded with a gentle smile. This seemed like a very obvious trap, but the girl is already plenty sure she might be killed here anyway.

She slowly opened the door...


End file.
